Passing Notes
by StarxBright
Summary: In the span of a night, one tiny piece of parchment changes everything for the better. HxG, RxHr


**Harry!**

What Ginny?

**Look at Ron and Hermione**

Why? Gin I'm trying to do homework. Why are you passing me a note anyway? We're right next to each other, just say it.

**I can't they might hear me. Now look!**

Fine, fine I – Woah!

**I know. They're all cuddly and cute!**

This is just too weird. Do they even realize what they're doing?

**I don't think so. I think that's, like, normal for them.**

This is so weird.

**I know they really just need to suck it up and go out with each other.**

What are you going to do become the Hogwarts matchmaker?

**That's not a bad idea Harry!**

Oh no…

**Hermione!**

_Ginny, why are you throwing pieces of paper at me? You almost hit Ron…_

**I need to talk to you without anyone else hearing. Make sure Ron doesn't see this.**

_Ummm…okay. So what do you need to ask me?_

**Do you like my brother?**

…

**Hermione, you can't just throw the paper back you need to answer. And try not to scream like that again, you'll attract attention.**

_Oh, and you throwing a giant wad of parchment at me isn't? And of course I like Ron, Ginny. He's my best friend; you kind of have to like your best friend._

**You know what I meant Hermione Jean Granger. ****Like him**** like him**

_No Ginny. No, no, no, no, no!_

**Merlin Hermione why so defensive?**

_I…I…_

**You so like him!**

_Don't go telling him Ginny…or Harry for that matter._

**Best friends honor.**

**Harry! Hermione likes Ron!**

I knew that Gin.

**No, I mean I asked her and she admitted it.**

Oh, well that's different. You know, I always though this would happen.

**Ask Ron.**

Ask Ron what?

**If he likes Hermione.**

Why?

**So we know you idiot!**

But I already know. Ron told me she has nice skin.

**So?**

So, that means he thinks she's attractive. Which means he likes her.

**Under what logic Potter?**

Boy logic.

**Hmm. Alright. Plan GRAHTBTWEATST has officially begun.**

GRAHTBTWEATST?

**Get Ron And Hermione Together Before The World Explodes At The Sexual Tension.**

Oh. Rather fitting.

**Thanks.**

Hey Ron?

_**Yes Harry?**_

You like Hermione, right?

_**Duh.**_

Kay, just checking.

…_**why?**_

Just storing it in the old noggin.

_**You're scaring me Harry.**_

Yeah, yeah.

_**Are you even paying attention?**_

Sure, yeah.

_**Harry…why are you staring at my sister like that.**_

I'm not staring at your sister Ron.

_**Sure, okay. **_

What are you implying Mr. Weasley?

_**I'm implying, Mr. Potter, that you are staring at my sister in an inappropriate way.**_

Are you thinking I like her Mr. Weasley?

_**I don't think, Mr. Potter. I know.**_

Well Mr. Weasley, you would be…right.

_**Why am I not surprised Mr. P – Can we stop talking like this?**_

Only if you promise not to kill me.

_**Why would I kill you? Who better for my baby sister than my best friend?**_

This is good then? For me, I mean…

_**And Ginny, She's liked you for forever, remember?**_

Yeah, forever ago. I completely ignored her for years. Why would she still like me?

_**Cause she knows you Harry. It's like with me and Hermione. No matter how much we piss each other off, we know each other so well we always make up. You and Ginny have gotten pretty close since the summer.**_

Wow Ron, impressive. You would bring up Hermione, who's nearly my sister, while we're supposed to be talking about me and your sister.

_**Let's talk about this later, after I get these disturbing images out of my head.**_

Agreed.

Hey Ginny?

**Yeah Harry?**

Do you still like me?

**Why do you ask Potter?**

Because when ever you write down a reply I take advantage of the situation and stare at you.

**Any place in particular?**

Your lips, wishing I could kiss them. Your hair, wishing my hands we tangled in it. Your eyes, getting lost in the chocolate brown. Your chest, for obvious reasons.

**Charming.**

Hey now, I'm a guy. Don't expect me to be perfect.

**I already know you're not perfect.**

That hurts Ginny. That hurts.

**Bruised your ego?**

More like tore it into pieces.

**You'll survive.**

You never answered my question.

**What question?**

If you still liked me.

**Oh yeah, that.**

Yes that. An answer please.

**Yes.**

Really?

**No stupid, I'm so mean I'd screw with you like that when it obvious you fancy the pants off me.**

Are you offering?

**No.**

Figures. You'll go out with me though right?

**Why not.**

You don't sound too enthusiastic.

…

**Enough enthusiasm for you?**

Plenty. Thank you.

**You're welcome.**

Ron's going to kill me now.

**My brother's an idiot. It's not like I haven't kissed other guys before.**

I'm his best friend.

**Oh, right.**

_**Hermione?**_

_Yeah Ron?_

_**Please tell me I'm hallucinating.**_

_Why?_

_**I just saw Harry and Ginny kiss.**_

_I think everybody saw Harry and Ginny kiss._

_**So I'm not hallucinating?**_

_No, you're not._

_**Damn. It was nice knowing you Hermione. Know that as I jump from the Astronomy Tower I will be thinking about my love for y-**_

_Don't be stupid Ron._

_Were you going to say you love me?_

_**No.**_

_Oh._

_**Why?**_

_No reason._

_**Would you tell me why if my answer changed?**_

_Perhaps._

_**Then yes.**_

_Yes what?_

_**Yes, I was going to say that I love you.**_

_Well that's good then._

_**Why?**_

_Well, because I might reciprocate those feelings._

_**Well that sure makes things interesting.**_

_Indeed._

_**Hermione?**_

_Yes Ron?_

_**Can I kiss you now?**_

_I'm offended you have to ask._

**Harry?**

Yeah Ginny?

**Are my brother and best friend kissing?**

Yes. Yes they are.

Wow, what lungs Ginny. The whole castle probably heard the 'whoop'.

**I've been waiting years for this moment Harry. Shut up.**

Yes ma'am.

**That's not shutting up.**

Well what would you like me to do then.

**I have a few ideas…**

bThe end! Random story! Review please!/b


End file.
